Hetalia fairytale
by Invisy3
Summary: a Parody-like fairytale. the evil wizard England captures princess seychelles and it's up to King Frances to save her! with his sidekicks Canada and Poland. includes knights, fairies, shapeshifting, mermaids and the mafia!
1. once upon a time

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away {well far far away from ME at least}, the kingdom of France to be exact. Everyone was happy and roses were everywhere and love juice spurted out of people's ears, I'm not spending too much time on description, they're just a bunch of happy French people. Everyone was like this because their king, Frances Bonnefoy was soon to wed the beautiful princess Seychelles-she didn't really want to but what girl could complain about queenship?  
Things went on like that and for a while, life was sweet... until one day when the evil King Arthur descended his knights upon the land. The king fought bravely but was out matched by England. The last time France and Seychelles saw each other, she was tied up and being dragged away on horseback

and our story begins...

(_The scene: The plaza in the kingdom of France. The king evidently has an announcement_.)

France: Bonjour citizens!

Subjects:*stop to listen, they haven't seen him this happy in a while* Bonjour!

France: today is a special day that nobody knows about yet!

Person 1: is it your birthday?

France: Ignoring you. Today is the day we get revenge on England! *the crowd bursts

Into applause* Today, we get back our princess! *more deafening cheers* that's right I-and a few of you-will take our revenge, secret agent style!*applause stops dead*

Person 1: can't you take the knights instead?

France (whining): But knights are noisy and not good for spying. I need commoners to help. *France stares out into the now empty square* Maybe, I shouldn't have called them commoners…? FOR PETE'S SAKE! THE BRITISH ARMY IS MADE OF ELVES AND UNICORNS!

_(The square is empty, except for one incredibly brave and unaware individual)_

France: America! What a Wonderful person*France rushes to hug him* I knew I could count on you!

America?: um…C-Canada daiyo

France: did you say something? Whatever *starts dragging him by the collar* Onward! To England!

Canada: *to himself* there goes my vacation.

**Scene two**

_(They travel for about 2 hours. They are now in a forest.)_

Canada: *unfolds map*I think we're lost, we haven't reached the English Channel yet* Turns map in all sorts of angles*

France: We're not lost. We're simply taking the _land route _to England, since we don't have a boat and all.

_(Canada stops dead)_

Canada: *slowly*F-Frances, you know there is no land route to England right?

France: Um, yeah there is. I'm European I know this kinda stuff.

Canada (totally unconvinced): alright, I hope you know what you're doing.

_(They walk for another ten minutes, and pass a line of red and white patched grass)_

Canada: France did you see that? I don't think we're in French territory anymore.

France: See what? What gives you that idea?

_(Two big burly guards come and grab them)_

Canada: I think this is proof enough.

**Scene Three**

_(The twosome are escorted into the basement dungeon of the yet to be determined enemy, they are stuck in a jail cell)_

Guard 1: Stay here until the countess figures out what to do to you trespassers.

Guard 2:*whispers* Um-I thought it was the Count?

Guard*also whispers* you think I know?

_(They shut the door, leaving our heroes to contemplate their demise…and so soon into the story)_

France: Who do you think the countess is?

Canada: hmmmm…It's not Seychelles… and it's not England-

France: *oozing sarcasm* REALLY? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!

Canada:*Happily* Your Welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm

F: At least we know it's a girl for sure.

C: Well, Hungary's a Knight.

F: And it certainly isn't Ukraine

C: *annoyed* you know, just because she looks like …that… doesn't mean she's nice.

F: I know.

C:* still annoyed* or that she likes you.

F:*skips subject* so that leaves Belgium

C: hmm, Countess Belgium. Do you think she'd be nice?

F: don't think so.

(Guards 1 and 2 appear, take them out of the cell and take them to the throne room, C goes pale.)

F: what's wrong?

C: What if it's…Belarus

F: We're gonna die.

(They're thrown on the floor-again)

F: Gently!

C: 'LLNEVER TRESSPASSHEREAGAIN!

Belarus (?): OMG like, hi guys!

F and C:*in unison* WHAT?*They stare up at their captor. It's Countess Feliks (or count, he doesn't seem to care), He's wearing a loud red suit and high heels of the same color.*

F: There are so many things wrong with this. I'm not even going to say it.

C:*looks at map* namely, how come we just walked through all of Germany and didn't get caught but take three steps into Poland and get thrown in jail.

Poland: Yeah, well Germany's not important in the story yet. Now why are you, like-

Canada: You broke the 4th wall

France: eh?

Canada: the imaginary wall that separates fiction from the real world-

Poland: Um, hey, can you like listen for a sec? Why are you here?

Canada: *sarcastically* we're looking for the "land route" to England

France: We are not _looking_ for it. I know the way and you're holding us up! And why the high heels?

Poland:*Stomps foot* they make me taller and more imposing! And why are you, like, going to England anyway? Doesn't he, like, hate you?

France: yeah he does, that's the point. Arthur raided my house and stole a very dear person-

Poland: OMG it's, like, totally Liet! England totally captured Liet Didn't he! *leaves room*

Canada: Eh? Liet? We're saving Liechtenstein?

Poland: Nooooo Lithuania, dummy! *comes back with axe and shield*

France: WHO SAID LITHUANIA? WE'RE SAVING SEYCHELLES!

_(Silence)_

Poland: Oh, her? I, like, totally don't care. But if I just _have_ to come.*shrugs*

F: When did I say "you're coming with us Feliks"?

P: just now. Hold on, don't leave without me, I gotta put on my traveling outfit. *leaves again*

_(F and C look at each other and facepalm) _

_(Poland comes back basically wearing his Hetalia Gakuen outfit, with sneakers, this causes France and Canada to face palm once more)_


	2. Flying deer hunting season

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, I'm sure only 5 people actually read it, but one reviewed and one alerted the story so I call that very popular! Thanks you guys! **

**Oh and I don't know if this happened, but if there were any i's next to the words, those were supposed to put them in italics, the other site we put it on uses those, I don't think this one does, so I'll fix that soon ^_^**

**And now for the fairies and the mafia…**

**Scene 4**

_(Our very unlikely heroes walk on and on for a while {because in fairytales the only way to get anywhere is to walk.} and find themselves in a beautiful meadow, full of flowers and cute animals and things along those lines) _

France: Hmm, this place reeks of fairy.

Canada: Really *points at winged deer* I didn't notice.

France: don't fairies give magical doohickeys out to brave heroes? Like some healing potion in case we die* dramatically swoons into Canada's arms* or a magical sword? *breaks branch off of a tree and starts hitting Poland with it.*

Poland: Ow, quit it quit it*BANG!*

_(More gunshots.)_

C: Holy Sh*t! Someone's shooting the fairy!

F: Relax, it's probably flying deer hunting season or something.

C: we should probably check it out anyway.

_(They run towards the shooter {Note: in normal life this might be a bad idea}) _

? : Dammit! I hit a squirrel!

_(Surrounded by a beautiful circle of flowers, is Liechtenstein, she's wearing a pink Tinkerbelle outfit and shooting at a tree) _

France: What are you doing! Where's the Fairy!

Liechtenstein: I _am _the fairy.*she turns towards them and unfolds her butterfly wings.*

Poland: If you're the fairy, why do you, like, have a gun?

Liech: target practice.

Canada: but, why would you need-

France: Never mind that! You're a fairy right? Can you give us super powers?

Liech:*smiles sweetly* Sur-*stops dead* No!

(Liech turns back to the tree and open fires)

F: What! Why not!

L: because I can't

F: what do you mean "can't" you can but you won't or you really aren't able cuz' if it's the second that's some pretty crappy magic you got stuck with-

L: *blushes* I-I don't have my magic with me.

P: You can, like, take magic off?

L: Well, not exactly. You see, not too long ago some thugs from south Italy came and- well I forget what they said exactly but it had something to do with a "Conversation" by a lake where no one can here us. I translated that into "give us something worthwhile and we won't rob you" so to protect me and Switzerland, I gave them my magic.

C: To the mafia?

L: yes now don't interrupt. A bit ago, Switzerland just up and vanished. I'm not the only one who thinks their behind it now, am I?

P: No, but, like, why can't you do it. We're like totally busy right now.

L As you can see *gestures to the tree* I have awful aim. But I'm pretty good with magic. If you can get me my magic back, I'll give you your beloved stuffs and I can free Vash.

C: oh dear.

F: we're on it. By the way, where are they anyway?"

L: Sorry I can only give you some super vague spot like south Italy.

F: that could mean we have to swim all the way to that island.

C: No, We'll just take _the land route_

**Scene 5**

_(I'm going to skip the long argument and just drop them in The Middle of Nowhere, South Italy) _

Poland: I'm hungry.

France: you've been saying that for the past hour

Poland: yeah well you're not doing anything about it!

Canada: Hey, guys stop fighting and look. *points to ridiculously convenient pasta restaurant*

P: how come I didn't see that *runs towards it*

F and C: Poland wait!

_(When they catch up to him his trying to open the door,) _

P: Sooooo uncool, it's locked. Does anyone, like, have a bobby pin?

C: Why would either of **us** need bobby pins?

F: Um actually Canada-

P: Whatever I'm knocking.*knocks on door, and a huge pit opens up in the ground and swallows them up*

(Who knows how long later…)

F: Hey, where are we?

C: I dunno, it's dark I can't see a thing.

P: maybe we're dead

F: BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE WITH YOU TWO!

*SLAM! A door opens, the lights turn on and four silhouettes come in.*

? : Shut up in there!

_(The light flicks on, the shadows are revealed to be Spain, Romano, Hetalia, and Germany, dressed (of course) like a mafia)_

Spain: Damn, I thought they were someone worth capturing!

Canada: *whining* we're worth ca…yeah never mind.

France: well, _I'm _worth capturing anyway.

Hetalia: Doitsu, Doitsu, I captured people, my trap worked!

Germany:*pats Italy's head awkwardly* yeah, congrats.

Romano: This is just a waste of time! Can we get back to the game!

_(The room clears out and the heroes are alone again,)_

F: Well, there's got to be some way out, there always is.

C: in where, Video games? Because I've never heard of a fairytale with aimafiai/

P: Hey look, it's, like, a weirdly convenient vent!

P: *removes vent* can we crawl through this?

_(One by one they get in the vent, after awhile they lose Feliks but nobody cares *Narrator shrugs*, finally their right above the current evil.)_

G: damn...*hands something over*

H: Awwww, I lost *hands his something over too*

R: Y'know you can't have 5 aces.

S: who cares I still won.

R: fine…anyone wanna play another round this time the prize should be interesting*holds up bottled Magic*

G: it…sparkles?

H: even I don't want it Onii-chan.

(_France jumps down from the vent.)_

F: Give back the Magic you fiends!

_(Bad idea Frances, bad idea….because now he's unarmed and surrounded by 4 guys with huge guns…yea, not good.)_

F: Well you think of a better Idea!*shakes fist at sky*

_(Poland hops out of another vent with a pistol)_

P: hah, now they're totally surrounded—WHY THE HELL DO THEY HAVE GUNS?

_(Lovely, now they'll start shooting. So in a fit of Temporary insanity, France snatches Poland's gun and double rolls across the room and grabs North Italy.)_

F: Give me the magic or I'll…melt his head, yeah, that'll do! (I said insanity didn't I?)

H: AHHHH DOITSU, ONII-CHAN DON"T LET HIM HURT ME! Please don't melt my head!

R: ...*cares a little*

S: …* doesn't care*

G: …*cares a lot *

H: *still crying*

_(Prolonged silence)_

G: * tosses over the magic and sighs* Take it and leave

_(France lets go of Italy, who goes over and hugs Germany like there's no tomorrow.)_

H: Thank you Doitsu!

S and R: What the Hell Germany!

R: And let go of my brother!

_(The threesome happily leaves the bickering excuse of a mafia and travel back to the Liech fairy.)_

**Scene 6**

Poland: Hey, Liech, we got your magic!

Liech: Aww thanks guys

France: yeah, yeah we're all happy, where's our token of appreciation or something.

Liech: Oh yeah, un momento.

_(Liech goes behind some bushes and rifles through an old treasure chest, finally pulling out an ordinary, un-enchanted-but-still-usable sword, she gives it to Frances.)_

F: you're joking right? You're not even going to enchant it?

L: real Heroes don't help for rewards they help because it's the right thing to do.

F: In what world? Even in fairytale, there's some kind of reward, like I DON'T KNOW **marrying the princess?** *snatches sword* but fine, If I get nothing I won't complain…Come on guys, let's go.

P: So, like, where're we now, O' keeper of the map?

C: Germany, let's see if _they_ have good rewards.

_(And so our ungrateful heroes travel on,)_

**So how'd you like it? It didn't seem like a fairytale parody unless we put in a mafia (well, actually we needed a spot for the Italy brothers and put Spain and Germany in. the next chapters gonna be ****awesome****, with knights in shining armor. And a fight scene! Can you take a guess at who's in the nest chapter?**

**See ya! **


	3. Knights and dragonish things

**Okay, I'm really sorry for leaving this for so long I fail :'(**

**But well here it is! *If I owned Hetalia A) I would be rich probably B) this adventure would be so cannon XD…sadly I don't own Hetalia***

Scene 7

_(somewhere in (yet another) forest in Germany)_

France: Does anyone else smell smoke?

Canada: or hear screaming?

Poland:*pointing to screaming woman running from something* Maybe we should, like, ask her what's going on.

F: HEY LADY!

Random girl: *still running*NO TIME FOR TALKING! IT'S BURNING DOWN THE VILLAGE

_(the main guys look at each other with that "you thinking' what I'm thinking'?" "Oh yeah" "let's do this" and run in 3 completely opposite directions.)_

F: um _**HELLO**_ England's THIS WAY!

C: but the whole village is in danger!

P: oh…so I'm like the only one who was looking for the bathroom?

C: But "it" is burning down half of Germany!

F: Not my problem!

C:*nonchalant* Y'know, that's too bad. We're actually in _Prussia_ right now so if we helped he might join this hopeless expedition but whatevs.*shrugs and Follows France*

_(F spins right around and dashes towards the village)_

F: I'll save you people!

C: W-wait up Frances!

_(They arrive at the smoldering remains of the village. And right in the center is an enormous white bird, glaring at them with its beady red eyes.)_

France: YOU! You're the "it" that burnt down Prussia!

i(The bird laughs. F: birds can laugh? Narrator: well this one can.)/i

?Bird?: Ore-sama will crush you too!*Flies at them, breathing fire*

Canada:*running around like an idiot, trying to dodge* In what world can birds talk?

_(Oh yes Cuz' birds that breathe fire are /isoooooi normal)_

France: Did that bird call itself "Ore-sama"?

C: Yeah…. Why?

F: Who else do we know like that? He lives around here.

P: Are you, like, saying that this bird thingy is Prussia? Like, seriously?

F:*running from another round of fireballs* Well, you know what they say, If it looks like a duck and it acts like a duck—

P: But we're not talking about a duck idiot!

_(for a while, our heroes are pretty much running around like idiots trying not to become Kentucky Fried Countries. But then a breal/bhero comes, a dashing knight in shining silver armor. An epic battle ensues)_

**{AN: I really can't write fight scenes so here's the fight…which is still kinda bad...****^_^' also, sorry for the format-switch thing but this would look weird as a play}**

The brave knight sprang forward, lashing at the bird with his (?) sword. "I should've killed you the moment you arrived!" She (?) yelled in a voice that sounded neither like a man or a woman.{know who this is yet?} . The bird laughs coldly and snatches him (?) with his beak and throws the knight high into the air, "Ha! Like you could kill me, I'm awesome! Lets see how you look as an over baked biscuit!" And with that he lets a molten stream of fire out of his mouth; the clever knight thrust her (?) shield in the way of the flames, and rides the fire geyser down, clearly enjoying itself. Ore-sama bird, thinking the knight is BBQ-ed stops shooting fire and turns to the other 3 countries with an evil smirk on his beak (Is that possible?). The knight lands square in between the beast's wings, and he nearly topples over in shock; taking a golden opportunity the knight plunges its sword into the bird. With a pterodactyl-like squawk, The Prussia bird bursts into flames, and the knight lands elegantly at its feet.

Hungary(finally no more he(?)s and she(?)s ): * takes of knight helmet and sighs* FINALLY! What **a pain**!...*sees our cowardly heroes* oh France…lovely…*much cheerier* hey Poland, what are you two doing here anyways?

France:*still in utter shock * HUNGARY! YOU JUST KILLED PRUSSIA! WHY THE HELL-

Hungary: *at the same time*HE WAS BURNING DOWN MY HOUSE IDIOT! WHY THE HELL _NOT_

Canada:*sifting through the ashes.* wow. You killed him good. There aren't even bones left.

i(Exactly what is he expecting to find in there?)/i

F: GAH! BUT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME FREE THE PRINCESS! NOW I'M STUCK WITH YOU TWO!

H: princess? Y'know if it were anyone but you, I'd help but—

F: I wasn't asking you I wanted to ask him *points at pile of soot* but he's gone*if he wasn't being all manly and angry, he'd probably be crying*

Prussia (springs forth from nowhere, covered in soot): who's gone?

Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHH! GHOST!

Prussia: where?

C: you idiot! *flicks his head and is surprised that it didn't go through* or…not...I'm confused.

F: Who cares? Now that you're alive-

Pru: never died

F: We can save Seychelles! *grabs him by shirt collar and starts to drag him*

Prussia:*Whilst being dragged* No, I can't.

F: sure you can. Hey, let's cut through Aus-

_(Hungary hits France in the head with the flat side of her sword, causing him to drop Prussia and fall to the ground)_

F: Owwww What the hell Hungary!

H: just a warning, don't get any ideas or you'll meet the sharp side of my sword.

Pol: ouch

Pru: No France I literately can-not help you save Seychelles.* puts his hands together with each word to emphasize the impossible-ness*

C: and why not?

Pru:*sly smile* because I'm on England's side, duh.

(_As he speaks, England flies down on a magic carpet (I have no clue okay) with a birdcage in hand, inside is the tiny princess Seychelles.)_

F: SEYCHELLES!*runs with sword*

_(England and Prussia raise 10 feet into the air on magic carpet Author: what? I don't want another fight scene)_

S: Francis! Heeelllppp meeeee!

F: why are you so dang small?

England: I needed to shrink her to fit her in this bird cage*everyone stares*What? I don't have a jail cell or anything.

_(They start to fly away, but France makes one more desperate leap, despite the author's anger)_

France: *Practically flying, almost touches edge of carpet*

Prussia: *steps on France's face and shoves him back down to earth* LISTEN TO THE AUTHOR FOR ONCE!WE ALREADY HAD A FIGHT SCENE THIS CHAPTER!

_(Canada and Poland walk over to the sadsack that is France. Lying on his back with the pattern on the bottom of Prussia's boot branded on his forehead)_

C: c'mon France, let's go to Austria

F: it's pointless.

P: *ultra cheery*NO it's not! It's the way to, like, the land route!

F: *sighs* there is no land route I made it up to get a story.

C: *face palm* Well mission accomplished. Since France is having an emo moment I'm gonna leave*whips out cell phone and dials Kumajiiro*Hey Kumajiiro, can you get me a trans-continental ticket home?

Kumajiiro: Who are you?

C: Thank you!*shuts phone*

Poland: uuuu~ uh France y'know, England went to Austria.

France:*bolts up* really.

Poland: totally.

F: C'MON CANADA WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT! TO AUSTRIA!

C: OH WHY ME?

P: Yay! What about me France!

**Tada! Here it is! …... why am I so bad at writing author comments . (again sorry for not updating, ****^^; ) Also, if it kinda sucked...well why did you read it in the first place?**


	4. Wherein they're forced to sing badly

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait I'm a procrastinator (yup that's spelled right, I didn't think so either)

Alternate title: _Wild Ukraine appears! Attack? Flee? Grope? _XD

_**Scene 8**_

_(We find our…um…main characters {France: what we're not heroes anymore? Author: after that last chapter I think Hungary is the only hero in the story so far.}at a bridge that looks a lot like a piano)_

Canada: weird…does this mean we're in Austria?

France: whatever let's just go * grabs the other two and bangs headfirst into an invisible wall* Ow! What the...

_(Austria materializes in the middle of the bridge)_

A: If you want to pass, you have to make some music.

P: what are you, like, the bridge troll?

A: For your information, I'm a wizard.

F: Oh god not another one *shakes head*

C: We already have to deal with one so if you can just let us **through** .*pushes on invisible wall, but to no avail*

A: You two bore me, Poland, you can sing can't you?

P: Yeah, but I'm totally not gonna sing here, I, like, don't have a spotlight or a microphone or anything. So no way.

A: consider it so. * Austria snaps his fingers*

_(a spotlight(how did that get there?) shines down on Poland and music starts)_

P: *against his will* I know a place, where the grass is really greener.* tries to cover his mouth, but can't* Warm, wet and wild…there must be some thing in the water (Know this song? I bet you do. XD) you can travel the world but nothing comes close to the golden coast. Once you party with us you'll be fallin' in love! Oh ohohoh! *continues till there's an instrumental break* Francehelpme!*has to keep singing*

F: *Laughing* n-no way Poland, who knows what he'd do to us?

C: *also not helping* He'd probably make you sing for snoop dog.

P: Like totally not cool guys! Austria let me go** now**

A:*takes a few moments* Fine *snaps and Poland stops singing*

_(Feliks curses in his native language, chucks the microphone at Austria (when did he get that?) and starts to run over the piano bridge. He stops in the center, and slams his foot down on the key in front of him a few times)_

P: Guys! This bridge _is_ a piano. Come look!

_(Poland grabs the two countries and runs around the bridge. when they're in the center all the keys turn black and there's a sound like someone just punched all the low keys. The bridge shakes and breaks apart from the land.)_

France: What the hell Austria!

A: I said "if you want to pass you have to make some music"

C: and we did!

A: no Poland did, you and France laughed like idiots.

F: well what are you gonna do about that?

A: this. *with a wave of his hand the keys disappear and the heroes fall down into the abyss*

F: We're gonna dieeeeeeeeeee!

P: **DAMMIT THIS IS LIKE TOTALLY UN-COOL!**

C: *screaming like a little girl*

_(suddenly their swept up in a strange blue glitter wind(just go with it.)it breaks their fall and dumps them in the snow…wait, snow?)_

_**Scene 9**_

France: WE'RE GONNA LIVE!

Poland: I'M FREEZING!

Canada: you guys won't tell anyone about me screaming will you?

F: maybe…where are we anyways

P:*in a dark voice* the cold, cold depths of hell.

F: we can't really be dead. Besides, how many of those *points at a flying bear* are there in-

P: Fairies! Yay! Do you think they have winter clothes! *runs off*

C: come on France, we need to follow him so he doesn't fall off a cliff..

*they follow Poland over a hill of snow and from the top they see that he found a fairy garden.*

P: Hey! Guys get down here, it's warm and there's no snow and that tree over there has a closet in it!

F: *facepalm* whatever! Do you see the fairy anywhere? Who is she? *slides down*

_(when the two reach the garden they come face to face with the fairy .A friendly looking girl in a blue Tinkerbelle dress that's a bit too tight.)_

Ukraine: Hi, I'm fairy Ukraine. What are you all doing here?

P: *unfazed* Hi! We're like totally lost do you know how to like get to England from here?

C: *staring at his shoes blushing* h-hi.

F: *just stares*

U:*walks right up to France (bounce)* Hello?

F:*still staring*

U *tries to crouch down so their eyes can meet but he keeps looking lower.*

_(In France's head:_

_F: can I?_

_Narrator: can you wha- Really? Heck no!_

_F: pleeeeeeeeaaasssssssseeeee I haven't really got to be me for the whole story! There haven't even been any girls!_

_N: Liechtenstein, Hungary-_

_F: but their not girls!_

_N: fine whatever! Do what you want, but I warn you, her sibl-_

_F: !)_

U: Fine if you're just gonna stare*goes to leave*

*Smush*

_(Ukraine screams and hits France till he lets go and she runs away screaming. France chases after her-hopefully-trying to apologize)_

U: **ahhhhhhh! Belarus! Natalya! Onii-chan! France is trying to rape me!**

_(She runs across a border of bloody snow and France stops following, Canada and Poland catch up to him.)_

C: you really did that! I can't believe you*scolds him endlessly*

F: um hey, that sounds cool and all but she just ran to her sister so we have like 10 seconds before she comes and makes our insides our outsides

P: but I like my insides!

F: then Run idiots!

_(Belarus is darting after them practically nipping-err slashing really cuz she has that knife-at their heels. They carry on like this for about ten minutes, when Belarus stops abruptly. They don't seem too notice… they also don't seem to notice they're now in Russia)_

Ukraine:*springs forth from nowhere* Sister! I thought you _liked_ Ivan, why are you scared?

B: Believe me I do…normally. But right now Russia's anything but normal.

_(Ukraine doesn't get it but goes with it anyway. )_

AN: What'll happen to them now? Why isn't Belarus chasing after them? Why did I make Poland sing like Katy Perry? Only two of those questions will be answered, next time! Cliffhanger!

(PS. Shoot, I just realized how short this one was! Sorry~ /)


	5. Estolithuatvia and the kolar bear

_**Scene 10**_

_(once again, in the middle of snowy nowhere)_  
France:*finally realized that she wasn't following them* Woohoo! Safe at last! So where are we now O keeper of the map?  
Canada: Me? I thought you had the map.  
F: you had it in the beginning!  
C: I gave it to you!  
F: I gave it back!  
_(Poland, tired of the bickering duo, grabs their heads and points them towards a tree. A little face is looking at them from behind it.)_  
P: we, like, have a spy. Why don't we ask him where we are?  
_(At this the face ducks back behind the tree and another one pops up on the other side and an arm pulls it back)_  
Behind the tree:  
1: way to go, they saw us  
3: that's fine; I heard something about directions so maybe we could just lure them-  
2: NO!  
1: why not nobody will miss them.  
2: but Poland-  
3: is annoying and nobody cares about Canada and France is a menace to society.  
_(all of a sudden the "menace to society" comes and lifts them up by their hand)_  
F: Is that what you think of me Latvia?*turns towards C and P* hey guys... I found a three headed dwarf thingy  
P: *snatches the little guy* OMG, Liet it's totally you! And like Latvia and Estonia-funny I remembered you guys being taller.  
_(yup it's the Baltics. 3 heads, 1 body, 2 feet tall. Don't ask ^_^')_  
C: this is all just fine and dandy but we need to get somewhere-today. So can you tell us the way to England?  
F: Don't ask for directions! Guys never ask for directions!*France is ignored*  
Estonia and Latvia: It's that way-  
Lithuania: Don't believe a word these two-*the other two slam their hands over his mouth*  
E&L: yup, it's this way.  
F: I don't trust them  
P: oh please you're so paranoid. Estolithuatvia would never hurt us. Right?  
Lat: yeah, you have nothing to worry about  
_(Estolithuatvia (I love that) lead them into the snowy wasteland to a-)_  
P: OMG it's like a giant fuzzy mountain! Is this where you live?  
E: sorta  
ELL:*runs right up to the...the thing and yells* LUNCHTIME! *runs away*  
C: ehh? What was that abou—  
_The thing gets up and turns toward them. They're face to face with a 50 foot tall, purple-eyed, scarf wearing POLAR BEAR_  
F: I JUST FIGURED OUT WHAT "LUNCHTIME" MEANS! *scrams*  
P: Wait up France!  
C: *screams like a girl again*  
F: *stops and turns to C* wait, Canada don't you hang around with kumajiro? Talk to him, you speak polar bear!  
C:*deciding that it's worth a shot*um... please don't eat me, I taste really bad. Eat France, he tastes awesome!  
F: I taste horrible! Eat Poland he smells like strawberries!  
P: thanks it's a new shampoo-I mean Canada eats so many pancakes so he must taste like them! Eat him!  
C: If that's how it works then France tastes like snails.  
F: I do not! In fact I taste better than both of you!  
P: You do not!  
Narrator: *facepalm* wow. Just wow guys .

_( another roar from the bear and they run like the good-tasting cowards they are.)_  
* The polar bear of evil smacks Canada with one of his gi-huge-ic paws. Canada makes a memorable exit.*  
P: Looks like Mathew Williams is blasting off agaaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnn!

_**scene 11 **_/b  
*time skip*  
F: hey look, a crater, let's hide there. *they jump in and find who else but a smoldering Canada* America! What are you doing here!  
C: it's official, my life sucks  
F: love to talk about that, later but let's go, we lost the bear but Estolithuatvia *glares at the Baltic-thing, who is still there, now in Poland's Backpack* says he'll probably be looking for them. But we'll be safe in Asia.  
C: (whining like a 3-year-old) But I don' wanna go to Asia! The food's weird, so are the commercials-  
P: (also whining) Canada~~ the sun is setting. Lets, like, just go to Asia~. We can, like, at least sleep in a hotel there.  
*F, ELL and C look up*  
F: Poland, it's the afternoon, it's always afternoon, I'm pretty sure the sky's broken.  
*To prove him wrong, the sun starts setting*

Author: (smugly) I fixed the sky.  
F: Fine whatever! On with the story  
A: that's the ticket  
_( in Asia they find a cute little-emphasis on little-village. it's a normal enough place but everyone but one person is childishly small)  
F, C and P: England  
_  
_(China, the tallest one, comes up to them)  
_  
China: Hello travelers! You look kinda annoyed *sighs* did you meet Korea yet, aru?  
France: No, just looking at the village, did England do this? * To Canada and Poland* I just realized how many people he minimized, that's a lot of people! I mean, I would expect this from Spain and all, but I didn't think Iggy was a ped-  
Chi: No, this wasn't England. It was our little magician in training, Hong Kong, 's fault. aru  
Lithuania: Ah, where is he?  
Chi: over there by the shame tree *points towards really big tree, with a little Hong Kong tied to it by his ankle; He's holding a wand and leafing through a spell book.*  
HK: *looks up* I already apologized to everyone. I made a potion that would make someone look younger for Yao's birthday. It blew up while he was away; and right now I'm trying to find the antidote.  
_(An all too familiar roar is heard. Our main characters grab each other and shriek like girls in a horror movie. China turns to little Japan, who was sitting in the shade reading)  
_Chi: Japan, can you please get the sunflower? Korea, the vodka?  
_  
(Little Japan and Korea go to house to the left. Korea returns with an average sized vodka bottle, Japan with a sunflower two or three times his size, he seems to be carrying it with no problem. China takes both and positions himself. The polar bear comes running, but stops short when he sees china and his gifts)_

Chi: Russia~ we got you this.* holds it up*  
R:* eats bottle, spits glass out and gingerly grabs the sunflower. He smiles, and licks china's face and runs away*  
F: thanks for getting rid of him China! Now is there some hotel or something we can stay at cuz it's getting late.  
Chi:*shrugs* you can stay at the inn if you have enough money aru  
F: cool *spins around* anyone have any money?  
P: first you make me go on this trip and we almost get killed, like, **three times!** now you want money? Well I totally don't have any anyway.  
F: Ameri-Canada?  
Can: sorry I'm broke  
F:*turns back to china* okay, well here's the thing-  
?: STOP THIEF!  
_(They all turn to see Taiwan chasing Sealand with a wok.)_  
S: Catch me if you can!  
_(She trips and just throws the wok at him. It misses and hits France)_  
Chi: STOP HIM!-aru  
_( Sealand disappears into the forest before anyone can catch him.)  
_T: dang! That's the fourth time this week.  
Can: this happens often?  
Chi: too much, aru, none of us can catch him and we have no idea where he comes from. Could you help us, you look like adventurers aru. Could you maybe—  
F: capture the thief?  
Chi: please.  
F: fine, but in return, we get to stay in the hotel for free and your wizard zaps us off to England.  
Chi:…fine  
F: awesome! Come on, let's-  
P: No!  
F: huh?  
P: I'm tired and like I totally don't want to go around looking for a thief in, like, the middle of the night. So you two can go without me and I'll just wait until you guys comeback after you've given up.  
F: Fine, but when we get back, we're not letting you into the hotel.  
P: fine!  
F: fine!  
P: good!  
Can: Great!  
P: goodbye!  
*5 minutes later*  
_(Canada and France fall, smoldering out of the sky…wait, what?)  
_P: what happened to you guys?  
Can: long story short-Rocket punch.  
P: ouch  
F: Yeah, let's just go to the hotel, we can get Sealand tomorrow.

.

P: I was totally right, you gave up.  
F: yup, which is why, tomorrow, I'm forcing you to catch him alone  
P: .;

**AN:** Okay, sorry for the extreme lateness ^^; This was actually finished for…months on Deviantart. I just haven't got around to putting it on here because it's tedious. I'm so lazy ..

But anywho, I hope you enjoyed it


	6. JAWSor just some mernordics

**If Hetalia belonged to me, this would be canon XD**

_(Scene: a quaint little hotel room in china with those little fold out of the wall bed things, everyone's asleep and suddenly there's a racket from the kitchen)_  
F:*wakes up* Hey Poland, I know you might not know this, but beautiful people like me need sleep to stay beautiful…good night!  
*not 5 minutes later, more crashing*  
F: What did I just say, Poland? Go. !  
C(sill asleep):Zzzzzzz..stop yelling France zzzZZzz I killed the Austria-nator Zzzzzz  
F: O.o  
*Even louder crashing*  
F: POLAND! I SWEAR, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME-  
P:*springs up from next to him* Okay! I, like, get it! You think you're pretty and you're tired. But I'm, like, trying to sleep and you, like, yelling all the time is waking me up! So just, like, SHUT UP!  
C(sill sleeping): oh man, it's not dead Zzzzzzz Alfred, my axe  
P: *picks up random shoe and throws it at him* I hope that works  
C: Gah! I'm awake…and it's raining shoes…why did you wake me up, I was having an awesome dream.  
F: Because Poland was making this big hullabaloo—  
P: Because _France_ was telling me to stop doing something I wasn't even doin—  
F: Yes you were!  
P:I was not! I was—  
*CRASH!*  
*silence*  
C: wait, if we're all here… who's in the kitchen?  
_(France grabs a lamp and runs into the kitchen)_  
F: Le gasp! You!  
?: uwa! F-Fr-France, hi…um…what are you..*BANG* Ahhhh!  
_(cue a lot of bangy/ attacky noises and some screaming from both)_  
?: Wait, what are you gonna do with that?  
F: Oh you'll see!  
C and P: O_o…. .…o_O  
_(France finally emerges from the kitchen carrying sealand who's tied up, wearing the lampshade like a dog-satellite-neck-thing)_  
F: what have we learned here, young sealand  
S: The French are from hell…  
C: Close enough. By the way, what do we do with him now, guys?  
F: it's kinda late but we're gonna—  
S: let me go?  
F: hell no! We're gonna—  
S: set me free?  
P: shut up!  
Small voice: I say, we let him go  
C: Sealand, what's wrong with you?  
S: It wasn't me this time!  
SV:Down here! _(N/A: oh looky, I put Estolithuatvia in this chapter …why self, why?)_  
P: OMG EstiLietvia, when did you get here? I thought we left you in Russia.  
ELL: We hid in your backpack. By the way, can we hitch a ride with you guys until we're separated?  
F: I don't see why not, we were just heading over to Hong Kong's house to turn in Sealand. He's magical, maybe he'll fix you.  
_( and so they set off(author: how many times have I said that? I need new words -_-) and reached HK's wizard home )_  
P:*bangs on door* Yo! We got the kid! Can you like let us in?  
HK: *pokes his head out* what do you want?  
C: Here's the thief. We'd like the free ticket to England.  
HK: Oh, well then, like, everyone get inside.  
E:Hey, when you're done with them, can you un-shrink us?  
HK: *scribbling some magic-y circle on the floor* Depends, who shrunk you?  
E: I think it was England, right guys? *looks at the other two heads and they nod* I still think it was Russia but why would he turn himself into a bear  
HK: Nope, can't help ya. *finishes the circle with a dramatic swoosh* Okay, all ye who want to go to England, like, get in the circle.  
ELL: WHY NOT?  
HK: It's, like, wizard rules, dude. You can't undo your teacher's spells, it sucks, but it's the rules. Now are you going or not?  
Lith: *sigh* no. Come on guys, Russia's probably looking for us.*and reluctantly, they leave*  
HK: anyone else gonna, like, walk out?  
F,C,P:Nope!  
HK: Okay then, just stand there for a sec. _Nemo me tangit certa spes est interpretari quam dictu anglicus claudus!_  
P: what does that me—  
_~(*ZAP!*)~_  
(after a weird flash, nothing's left but a puff of smoke)  
HK: I, like, really hope that worked  
Japan(from outside): Hey, we found the stolen thing, come get yours before Korea takes them all.  
Sea: Hey, wait! Are you just leaving me tied up here?  
HK: of course not.  
S: oh, thank goodness, my mom would be really—  
HK:_lapidare tu spuria!_  
_(and just like that, Little sea-kun was turned to stone. Hong Kong strolls over to the pile where Taiwan is yelling at Korea.)_  
T: You're a boy, you don't need my dress.  
K: it was made in korea da-ze! And Japan shouldn't have all those kinky mangas but he does anyway!  
T: What?  
Hk: what?  
J: uh..um…we could really use a scene skip right about now!  
A: lalalalalal..oh, wait, me? Okie-doke.

_**Scene 12**_/b (It is 12 by now, right? ^^;)

_( We find our heroes, scrambled about in the snow, but they're alright. A: snow? Again? Well if that's what I'm writing*shrug*)_  
F: Wohoo! We're alive! Let's get moving…anyone know where we are?  
C: um…I don't… how about we ask the author?  
F: Yeah, sure, why not. HEY, AUTOR, WHERE ARE WE?  
A: Norway.  
PCF :…**Norway!** Why?  
A: There were some countries I planned on putting in that I forgot. So, plotpoint! *Viking/pirate boat appears*  
C: This more like a Deus ex machine.  
P: or a "I-just-pulled-this-idea-out-of-my-but-quest"  
F: Guys, complaining won't get us anywhere, let's just go.  
A: yay, and off you go into the wild blue yonder!  
*TIMESKIP *  
P: Ugh, how much longer guys?  
C: Y'know we would get there a lot faster if you rowed too.  
P:I don't wanna~~~  
*SLAM!*  
F: what was that?  
C: I don't know *looks over the side* um guys…do you think there are sharks in this water? *SLAM*  
F:m-maybe it's just a really big fish? Poland, go check.  
P: Like, no way *SLAM* y-you have the sword!  
F:fine.  
_( so our __**oh so brave**__ France heads below the deck and finds, not a shark, but a really pissed looking man with an axe.)_  
F: Oh, it's just Denmark guys! I am so glad you're not a shark—  
_(Denmark doesn't even answer before lunging at him with his axe)_  
F: the HELL?  
D: oh you know perfectly well why!  
F: No, no I really don't.  
_(Without explanation, Denmark leaps at him again and he just barely dodges. France is surprisingly good at this—surprisingly good meaning he's still in one piece by the time he reaches the deck again)_  
F: Hey! I'm not that bad—  
C: duck!  
_(He does and Poland comes swinging down from the sail and knocks over Denmark, and his axe falls overboard.)_  
F: so, what did we do?  
D: You're in our waters. We were told to keep you out. *he stands up and starts to back towards the railing*  
F: By who?  
D: England.*he flips over the railing and his legs turn into fins…_and his legs turn into fins_…what?*  
_(the heroes…are just standing there looking stupid, come on guys do something!)_  
P: No way, that's just, like, mad weird, to the max.  
A: Russia turned into a polar bear and Lithuania has three heads! Why is this so weird?  
C: Russia was just plain scary and the Baltics couldn't do much. This guy's in his element, really pissed and he's got an axe.  
P:and, there might be—  
?: wh't d'you th'nk y're doing h're  
P: more  
_(And what do you know, there are 6 angry fish-guys right behind them (the Nordics+ Netherlands) all armed with alarmingly huge weapons)_  
Norway: You have ten seconds to turn this boat around before—  
Finland: Have you seen my son? His name's Peter but he's also Sealand, he ran away and I can't find him! Su-san and I are worried about him.  
P: Oh, yeah we saw him in A—  
FC: Nope. Never seen him. Uh-uh. Sorry.  
P:but guys we did—  
Fra:*whispering* what do you think they'll do if we said we gave their little mer-boy to a wizard? A wizard that probably turned him into sashimi or something?  
P: oh, yeah never saw him sorry.  
Nor: A-hem, as I was saying, turn back now and we won't cut you to pieces.  
*The heroes grab something vaguely weapon-like(because only France has a sword)*  
FCP: We'd like to see you try.  
_(A: why did you choose now to start acting like badasses?)_

A battle ensues. (Even though it's three against six and they have to fight with a mop, an oar, and an un-enchanted sword) Denmark and Netherlands charge at France, he dodges and cuts down the main sail (Un-enchanted my a*s!) He's got it going on until Iceland sneaks up from behind him and disarms him. France: out. Canada tries fighting Sweden and Finland off with a mop and manages to knock Fin off the boat. And, with his giant hammer, Sweden makes sure that Canada follows. Canada: out. The only one left is Poland who, up until this point, was dancing around and smacking the crap out of Norway. The other five Nordics come over and break his oar. Poland: out.  
Just as France and Poland are going to be smashed to pieces, a giant squid attacks the boat (because I say so!)

_(and so, with the Nordics distracted, our heroes have a chance to escape)_  
F: really?  
A: I gave you a window, now leave!  
F: how?  
A:…I don't know I didn't think this far ahead.  
F: How about a lifeboat?  
*poof*  
P: hey, lookie, a lifeboat, convenient  
F: …did you do that?  
A: no*shrug* whatever, just get Canada and leave!  
F: right!  
_(they manage to find Canada and get away on the little rowboat, leaving the Nordics with the squid(don't worry, they live)_  
C: thanks for not forgetting about me, guys  
F: oh please, we couldn't forget you America. You have the map.  
C: gee, thanks.  
P: so, how long until we get there now?  
C:it could take a while. We are in Norway after all  
F: not if we had a motor*poof!*  
_(curiously, there's now a little motor there.)_  
F: are you messing with me or something? First the boat comes out of nowhere and now it's a speed boat, what gives?  
A:I kinda wish I was messing with you, but I'm not.  
F: really, so what if I said, "it's going to start raining"  
*BOOM! And whaddaya know, it starts raining…terrific*  
F: okay then… and you're not doing that…weird  
_(while France toggles with the weather—ARE YOU MAKING IT RAIN ROSES NOW?—whatever, I'm going to make one last attempt to squeeze in every character I can remember)_

*Meanwhile, in Disneyland Jail*  
Egypt: Odd how we all know each other here.  
Belgium: yeah, why are you here anyway?  
E: I tagged along with _those two_  
Greece and Turkey: It's all his fault! My fault? Stop that!  
_( a guy dressed as goofy pushes two more people, W.Y and Seborga, in the jail)_  
WY: this is all your fault! I was having a good time until you—  
S:Why is this my fault? You were "Vandalizing" and then you punched me in the eye!  
WY: Because you were looking up sleeping Beauty's skirt, you perv!  
S: hehe, I'm not allowed to entertain myself?  
WY: whatever. And I was using sidewalk chalk, that's hardly vandalism  
Cuba: *where did he come from?* Happiest place on earth my ass, I got thrown in here for smoking.  
B: I thought you hated America.  
C: I do. All these Disney cruises go by my house and it looked like fun so I decided to come to Florida. Why are you here anyway Belgium?  
B: because Mickey Mouse is violently allergic to waffles.  
All: O.o  
B: don't ask okay.  
_(random scene: end)_

**AN:** Hey people, here's the (extremely late) sixth chapter of the fairytale.  
Woohoo, it's finally wrapping up, next chapter will be the last! I'm sorry for it being so rushed and crappy at times and for pulling answers out of my but twice in one chapter. well one of them was planned ( I honestly didn't know why I put in the squid)  
I hope you liked the temporary badassedness because there might be more in the next chapter.

Oh and the whole Mickey Mouse thing is true, as my good friend illustrated: .


	7. Chapter the last

Alas, It's coming to an end. I hope you enjoyed this creation of my deranged mind XD

_**Scene 13**_

_(we find our heroes on the shores of England(FINALLY THEY'RE THERE!), where their boat crashed. The world is…in a word: trippy. A rainbow/unicorn combo flew over their heads, singing, dancing flowers littered the place; the sun and clouds had faces, etc.)_  
F:Wow. So, who's betting he's drunk right now?  
C: Drunk as a skunk.  
P: OMG, like, when we're done, can I get a rainbow pony? They're soooo cute!  
F: Yeah, sure whatever. Let's go, I can see the castle from here.  
C:Speaking of which, I can see _your_ castle from here France.  
F:huh?  
_( yup, there it is, right over the channel. France's castle.)_  
A: I bet you guys feel pretty stupid right now  
F: Sh-shut up! You wouldn't even have a story if we didn't take the land route  
A: good point  
C:but we **didn't** take the land route. We took a boat here.  
F: shut up! We're here aren't we? Let's just go!  
*some walking and monster defeating later they arrive at the castle.* I think that could some up the whole story actually  
F: okay, the worst is behind us now.  
C: AND THANK GOD! the tree fairies, oh god, the tree fairies.  
P: hmph, I still didn't get to pet the unicorns.  
F: The unicorns wanted our flesh. Now stop being babies, the drawbridge is open.  
C: Sounds a lot like a trap to me.  
F: No way, he probably thinks we were eaten by the giant squid back there. I say we just go in, kill Arthur, get Seychelles, and get out.  
P: sounds like a plan.  
_(They charge in and are met with…*fanfare*America! Who's guarding the stairs.)_  
America: Well, fancy meeting you here.  
P: No way, *to Canada* America, you have a clone!  
F: Why the hell are you on England's side? I thought you hated him?  
Am: We have a love/hate thing goin' on. Besides, he gave me the power to do this! *His hands set on fire and he starts hurling flaming baseballs at them. Forcing them to cower behind a knight suit*  
F: of course, because it just _has_ to get worse!  
Au: hey, it's not my fault, blame England.  
_(They have to keep switching hiding places because everything keeps melting, finally, Canada does something brave.)_  
C: France! You and Poland keep going; I'll stay and distract him—  
F:No way!  
P: You'll be totally smoked!  
C: not if you do that thing you did in Scandinavia.  
F: What thing?  
C:when you made the lifeboat, and changed the weather, do whatever you did then and give me some powers!  
F:I wish I knew how I did that *the wall they're cowering behind turns to ash*  
C: there's no time, try anything!  
F:Um okay then… *another blast flies right at them* Canada has the power to shoot ice!  
_(and surprise, surprise, Canada throws his hands up at the last second, and blocks it with a wall of ice!)_  
C: awesome, now go!  
_(They nod and run up the stairs while Canada is distracting their foe. The next floor is…quiet, too quiet. Just as they're about to get to the staircase, Vash drops down in front of them. So that's where he went.)_  
Swissy: Any last words, "hero"?  
F: a few. Poland has a giant axe, and he knows how to use it.  
S: zuh? *Of course, before they can answer his question, a gigantic axe falls from the ceiling, allowing France to make his escape.*  
_(finally, after a ridiculously long spiral staircase, the room opens up to chamber at the top. Princess Seychelles(now normal-sized) is in a giant birdcage hanging from the ceiling. England is waiting for him by the window.)_  
E:I thought for sure the Nordics had you.  
F: Yeah well we got past them lickety-split.  
E: how, with _magic?_  
F:yep. Wanna, see?  
E: That's preposterous! You're not a wizard!  
F: If I wasn't, would I be able to do this? *he takes out his old sword and changes it into a giant lance.*  
E:I-impossible! Nevertheless, the princess is mine now. I can't let you have her. *there's a puff of smoke and Excalibur shows up in his hand*  
_(For someone who hasn't fought at all throughout the story, France is a badass swordsman. Sadly, so is England. Nobody lands a single hit until Arthur gets bored and knocks France's weapon across the room.)_  
E:That was almost too easy.(A:Liar!) Well, now that all is said and done. Be gone, frog. *he takes out his wand and starts chanting a spell and France turns into a frog.*  
F: This isn't funny y'know. Nobody's laughing but you. *cue laugh track* And if I'm a frog, you're a squirrel.  
E: Say what you want, but I'll be- *poof!**and he turned into a giant-eyebrowed squirrel…*  
A:Can't I wrap up this story any other way?  
_( they both eye england's wand and race over to it. France grabs it and starts trying out spells)_  
F:Um, uh, homunculus—wait no, um bibbidi bobbidi boo!—  
E:that spell only works on pumpkins and mice—  
F:Whatever! Um…oh just turn me back to normal you stupid wand! *sparkles and light fly from the wand, turning him back to normal, with a flashy sailor moon-esque sequence.* That was easy, so long squirrely.  
_(he picks him up by his tail and flings him out the window. The cage on the ceiling lowers and Seychelles climbs out and skips over.)_  
S: Well, I think saving my life deserves some kind of reward.  
F: I'm way ahead of you.  
A: Keep it PG!  
F:I was going to kiss her! That's all, I promise! *and so they close their eyes and lean in for the whole fairytale ending kiss*  
?: hey France, WAKE UP!  
_(he opens his eyes only to reveal that his princess turned into…Estonia in a dress?)_  
F:wha—wait—huh?  
Est:HEY FRANCE!  
_( and suddenly the castle starts falling apart and there's a huge earthquake. The scene cuts to black._

_**Scene The Last**_/i

_(France wakes up, dumbfounded, in a closet. Everybody else except Estonia is gone.)_  
Est: have a nice nap sleeping beauty?  
F:…..Estolithuatvia! What happened to your other two heads!  
E:_what?_ If you're talking about the other Baltics, they don't live here. Speaking of which, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!  
F: Oh, now I remember. I was visiting the kol-ar be—I mean Russia to talk about a treaty but he scared the sh*t outta me so I ran away and hid in your closet…Do you want to hear abot my dream?  
E:France?  
F:yea?  
E: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
F: but you were there—  
E: No, no, nono, no, and absolutely not!*he drags france to the door and literately kicks him out. He just shrugs it off and heads home.*  
F: But it felt so real. And where did that weird narrator chick come from.  
A: and so, with is quest completed, our hero goes off into the sunset.  
F:*looks around* I swear I heard someone. Oh well, I wonder what Seychie and Angleterre will think of it?  
_**And they lived...er...mostly, happily ever after.**_/i

AN: so, how was it? I bet you thought it would end differently huh? Thank you everyone who reviewed this story or alerted it or even just read it! :D


End file.
